Tears Don't Fall
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Sakura is rejected by Sasuke once more and has an unplanned meeting with Zabuza who isn't as dead as everyone thought he was there she notices unshed tears in his eyes and thinks that maybe Zabuza isn't as emotionless as everyone thinks he is
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Sakura wonders off into the forest next to Tazuna's village after being rejected by Sasuke once again she comes face too face with her enemy Zabuza Momochi.

Something seems off with Zabuza what will Sakura do confront him and hope she doesn't die or run away and return to the safety of Tazuna's house and forget about it.  



	2. Sakura's Anger and Zabuza's Tears

Prologue:

Sakura wonders off into the forest next to Tazuna's village after being rejected by Sasuke once again she comes face too face with her enemy Zabuza Momochi.

Something seems off with Zabuza what will Sakura do confront him and hope she doesn't die or run away and return to the safety of Tazuna's house and forget about it.

(Author POV)

"Why does Sasuke-kun hate me so much" she asks herself aloud walking through the forest unaware of all the dangers that may be lurking in all the shadows waiting to attack.

She let's out a sigh of irritation and continues stomping through the forest uncaring of anyone who may be in the forest when she stops frozen in fear unable too move.

(Sakura POV)

I wait frozen in fear holding my breath because there on the other side of the clearing sat Zabuza Momochi clearly alive and not dead as we had believed him to be.

'I should just back away now and forget this whole thing ever happened' I think too myself slowly backing away internally cringing as a twig snaps under my feet.

'Shoot' I curse silently in my mind holding absolutely still when nothing happens I look through the clearing once more and notice something off with Zabuza this time.

(Author POV)

"I'm doomed" she whispers to herself in despair as the man notices her "Come over here girl" he calls out too her with a slightly maniacal grin spread across his lips.

(Sakura POV)

I freeze as his voice reaches my ears calling me over to him I tremble in fear as I slowly cross the clearing too stand before him 'I'm dead' I think to myself.

I cringe and back away some when he stands towering over my small form in a non-threatening way staring into his eyes I notice the unshed tears there.

When he makes no move too attack me I relax slightly but I still remain alert just in case I squeal when Zabuza grabs me and sits down on the ground with me in his lap.

(Author POV)

"Zabuza-san what are you doing" she squeals out in shock as he sits down on the ground settling her comfortably in his lap "Quiet girl" he whispers to her in a quiet commanding voice.

She squeaks in fear but remains quiet just as he had asked she shifts uncomfortably as he wraps his arms about her waist and leans back against the tree closing his eyes in silence.

(Sakura POV)

A light blush adorns my face as I remain in contact with Zabuza 'Wait wait wait what the hell am I thinking I'm in love with Sasuke-kun not this freak' I screech in my head.

(Author POV)

She begins struggling against his hold in order too flee from the area and him "Let me go" she pleads to him in a gentle voice shocking him as he abruptly let's go of her allowing her too leave.

And as Sakura runs from the ruthless cold-blooded murderer Zabuza Momochi she doesn't look back for if she had glanced back she would have seen him shed his unshed tears he wasn't so emotionless afterall. 


	3. Sakura's Guilt

-The next day-

(Author POV)

Sakura wakes up filled with guilt so she decides to go back and visit Zabuza once more but when she reaches the spot Zabuza is no where in sight.

(Sakura POV)

'Damn I was so sure he'd be here' I think too myself sliding down the tree sighing I sit there unknowing of the gray eyes watching my every move closely.

Suddenly his voice breaks through my thoughts startling me "Why do you return here girl" he asks in that terrifying commanding voice I blink in shock before answering.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday it was wrong of me" I bow my head in apology missing the look of surprise that crosses his face from my actions.

(Author POV)

Zabuza steps closer too the apologetic girl trapping her between his body and the tree with one question on his lips "Why" he asks staring down at the pink-haired girl.

(Sakura POV)

'Why he asks' I think to myself "Because Zabuza you had several opportunities too kill me yesterday yet you didn't it gives me reason to believe that there's more too you than you let on.

A chuckle breaks the quiet and suddenly I find myself eye to eye with Zabuza "Smart girl" he whispers nearly silently before releasing me and dissappearing just as silently.

'I wonder why he left so suddenly' I ask myself a few minutes later I get my answer as a disheveled Sasuke breaks through the tree line clearly looking for me.

"Sasuke" I call out too him cringing back slightly when he glares at me storming over to me Sasuke roughly grabs me by the shoulders yelling "Where is he."

Faking ignorance "Where is who" I ask as calmly as possible "Momochi" he practically screams gripping me even rougher "Sasuke your hurting me" I cry out in pain.

Shoving me away from him my back collides with the tree I look through blurry eyes too see Sasuke stomping away in anger 'he really hurt me' I think before passing out. 


End file.
